


Maybe, Someday

by shaynanigans17



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynanigans17/pseuds/shaynanigans17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might’ve just binged ftwd, and as much as I kind of like Chris, I couldn’t stop wondering how much better the looting scene with Alicia would’ve been had Elyza Lex been there instead. Basically, a small rewrite of episode five, "Cobalt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a few random one-shots that I've written for this fandom (because I have no self control). I'd love feedback if you have any. Also, I posted this already on my tumblr, so if you want to say hey or send a prompt or tell me how awful I write, my tumblr is: amy-raudenfeldd.tumblr.com (:

The guarded fence was annoying, you didn't like to be caged in. Not that you really were caged in. Someone had conveniently snipped the fence on the far side, the means of how you got in. You could've left at any point in time, escaped the so painfully obvious facade of safety that was the military. But you found yourself sticking around, residing in some abandoned home with perfectly good beds and food. The downside to staying was the constant incessant tug of boredom. Books were hardly enough to escape anymore, and maybe if they'd find some way to get the cable working, you could finally catch up on those reruns of Friends.

You were laying on top of some car, arms spread out, legs dangling off the hood, allowing the sun to bathe over you. If you were going to force yourself to stick around, the least you could do was work on your tan.

The gentle rhythm of bike tires soothed you, a smirk coming to your lips, the misplaced ring of the bike's bell breaking through the calm.

"Have you no respect for private property?"

You sat up slowly, still smirking, head tilted to the side as you eyed her. Alicia Clark. Totally not the reason you've been spending nights rereading literature classics that put you to sleep with the hopes the morning would bring that sweet smile back around. "Shouldn't I say the same to you? Is that even your bike?" 

Alicia mimicked your smirk, eyebrow raised, caking on the fake cowboy accent, "I'll ask the questions. I'm kinda the law in these parts."

You chuckled, nodding in the direction where a handful of fully armed soldiers stood watch of the gate. "Yeah, we already got people on that."

She continued riding in circles. "Yeah, they're federal. This here is my jurisdiction Everything from the fire hydrant to the side of the mailbox."

You rolled your eyes, gaze following her as she stopped in front of you. The world was succumbing to some virus no one had heard of yet Alicia always managed to look so put together with her cute printed shirts and matching flannel tied around her waist. Your voice dripped with sarcasm, "Well, excuse me, officer. I guess if you're patrolling, you won't have any time for some fun..."

The accent immediately dropped, her eyebrow lifting slightly. "Fun?.. what kind of fun?"

You hopped off the hood of the car, shrugging your shoulder casually, fingers drifting along the car's frame. "I was going to suggest checking to see what some people left behind, buuuut I'd hate to get arrested." Why the hell you winked was beyond you.

She shook her head, gesturing to the back of the bike. "You're in luck. I'm off duty. Hop on and show me some fun."

You got on the back of her bike, hands gripping her shoulders, feet resting on the back bars, guiding her down the street to a house you'd been eyeing for some time. The two of you stepped inside, piddling through the stash of fancy clothes and expensive trinkets that normally you'd pocket for later but left them in their place. Alicia headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms. "They left so much behind. You'd think they'd miss some of this stuff."

You shrugged, finding a stray bracelet that you knew would look perfect on a certain seventeen year old's wrist. It found its way into your pocket. "The richer you are, the quicker you leave town when shit hits the fan." You started your way up the stairs, hesitating as you watched her fiddle with the straps of a floor length dress.

It wasn't right to stare, inappropriate considering that you had only met her a few days prior. You couldn't help it though, stuck watching as she admired herself, probably falling into some daydream about a life she could've had with more money. When she looked up, she caught your gaze and you simply swallowed. This was your cue to back off, turn around embarrassed.

Instead, you climbed the stairs slowly, fingers dragging along the guard rail, pausing at the door frame, never dropping your eyes. "Gorgeous." You managed to mutter, closing the gap with another step or two, your hands resting on her waist hesitantly. "Though I think I still prefer you with those stupid flannels tied around your waist." Maybe just maybe you stood on your toes, nose brushing against Alicia's cheek before planting the smallest kiss in the same spot.

She had mentioned in passing that her boyfriend had been amongst the Infected, which could've explained why her smile, though small, was still riddled with sadness. Alicia turned around, fidgeting with the dress, letting her shoulders rise then fall. "Maybe, someday."

As she changed back into her rightful clothes, you ran your fingers along the little bumps and grooves of the bracelet in your pocket, still perplexed whether Alicia was referring to the possibility of living a life of luxury or if someday soon, she'd be able to return the favor of a kiss.


End file.
